


Fic: My only Friend, the end

by thecat_13145



Category: All Winners (Marvel), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Some references to homophobia and the end of the Second World War, specifically the fall of Berlin.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Invaders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: My only Friend, the end

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this one came from,

“What the hell is going on here?”

It probably was not very captain America to swear in uniform, but looking around at the sight that greeted him, William Naslund felt he could be forgive.

Maddy, Ms America lay sprawled on the floor, clutching at her face. A few yards away, Spitfire stood, being forcibly restrained by her British teammates, Union Jack and Destroyer.

The rest of the team, Namor, Jim, Toro and Fred stood around, just staring. Whizzer was kneeling by Maddy.

For a moment silence reined, then Union Jack spoke up.

“Nothing.” He said, firmly. “Everyone’s hot and tired and on edge. Ms America said something and things got a little out of hand.”

“Looks like a bit more than that.” He watched as Whizzer helped Maddy to her feet, her jaw already starting to bruise. “What did Maddy say?”

Spitfire opened her mouth to answer, but her brother grabbed harder at her arm.  
“Nothing important.”

William could almost see the argument going on between the siblings, Spitfire bursting to tell him exactly what Maddy had said to set her off, while Union Jack all but ordered her to say quiet. He let his gaze drift.

Namor had suddenly become very interested in a patch of grass that lay in the patched earth around them. Union Jack was at least right about one thing, it was ridiculously hot, but the row felt like it was something else, something important.

His eyes shifted to Jim who refused to meet them, to Toro’s pale face. “I…I was at the opposite end of the field. Didn’t hear.”

It was obvious that Toro was lying, so Naslund moved his eyes to Fred, who flushed scarlet. “Sorry I was with Toro, I didn’t hear anything.” He dropped his gaze, refusing to look William in the eyes.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about.” Whizzer apparently didn’t agree with the wall of silence his teammates were attempting to erect over the incident. “All Maddy said was…” He trailed off as his eyes met Destroyer’s. The smaller man’s hands were bunched into fist.

_I can’t hit Maddy, because she’s a woman, but you, I’ve no similar objections too._ William could hear the words as though they’d been shouted across the field.

“Maddy?”

Maddy straightened up, pulling at her costume. “Nothing. Union Jack’s right. Everyone’s just hot.” She smiled, a fake forced smile. “Let’s just let it go, huh?”

She glanced across at Spitfire, starting to hold out her hand, but the other woman shook her head.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No.” Spitfire pulled herself free of her country men, shaking her head. “No. I’m done with this.” She turned to stand before William and reached up and pulled the blue identity card out of her costume. “I thought I could work with this, but no…” She handed the card over. “This is my resignation for the All Winner’s Squad.” Her voice was hoarse. “I’m going home.”

She turned and walked out.

“I think,” Destroyer said, exchanging a look that could only be described as significant with Union Jack. “That goes for us too.”

The other man nodded. “Sorry, Captain, but this isn’t our fight.”

“And,” Destroyer added, resting his eyes on Maddy and Bob, “I don’t especially like the company we’re keeping.”

Two blue cards were flicked from their owners to lie at Naslund’s feet, as the two men turned and walked away.

The rest of the Squad stood around, silent and scared.

“Hell.” William muttered, breaking his own rule about swearing in uniform for the second time.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

“Are you really going to go?” Jim’s voice sounded so young that Spitfire almost was tempted to reconsider. But then she thought of what Maddy had said, and continued with her packing.

“It’s for the best. This isn’t my fight, any more. There are things to be done at home, and I only signed up for the duration of hostilities.”

Jim glanced around. “This is…hard, for all of us.” He said, softly. “Can’t you just…try?”

Spitfire slammed her drawer shut. “Try? I’ve done nothing but bloody try since that woman joined the team. Acidic harpy, her war was most spent safe in America. She has no right to…to say those things.”

“It was unforgivable,” Jim agreed. “And I think she knows that…”

He trailed off, as Spitfire shook her head, sadly. “It’s not even really about what she said, Jim. God only knows I’ve heard it often enough and said worse, it’s…it’s the straw that breaks the camels back. She’s a racist, a xenophobic, she can’t…” She shook her head. “She can’t see that its people’s characters that matter, nothing else, and she’s never going to change.”  She continued to pack. “We’re needed back home, far more than we are here. I mean, you’ve got a speedster, you’ve got a dame who can punch through walls, you don’t’…you don’t need us.” Tears were blossoming in the corners of her eyes. “We’re trying to rebuild our country, to rebuild Europe. To make sure that what we saw out there, never ever ever happens again.” She was crying now. “We’re needed there. To fight that fight. Not here, fighting against prejudice, imbeciles who display the worst traits of their country.” She paused, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Please don’t ask me to stay.”

Jim reached out, enfolding her in a hug like she was Toro’s size, no in fact younger than Toro, as Jackie sobbed on his shoulder.

/*/*/*/*/**//*/*/**/*//*

“It’s for the best.” Union Jack wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince the other man, or himself, as he folded clothes and put them in his case. “We really should have left years ago, back when Cap and Bucky…the first Cap and Bucky…departed. But the war wasn’t over, then there was the war in Japan, and then there was Nuremberg…” He shook himself. “It’s for the best.” He folded the last item of clothing and started to close the lid.  
“It’s not like we’re completely leaving this business either. There’s a group in Europe, well they’ve being going for a few months now, trying to find the ones the Allies couldn’t.”

He sighed. “My country needs me, Namor. I thought you of all people would understand…”

The mutant hybrid stood silently for a moment, and then he stepped forward, holding out his hand.

“Take care, Union Jack.”

Union Jack shook it, smiling. “You too, Prince Namor.”

*//**/*/*//*/**/*/*//*/**/*//**/*/*//*/*

“It’s just a sign of the times.” It was startling to realise how few processions he had in his room, just some clothes and toiletries, absolutely nothing personal. He could argue that he spent most of his nights in Brian’s room, but there was little more in there. “Uncle Joe is becoming Stalin again, Churchill talks about an Iron Curtain falling across Europe, here your Politicians are talking about reds under the beds...” he trailed off, looking at the young man. He sighed. “Fred, this has got _Nothing_ to with you or with Naslund. Naslund’s a good guy, and you’re going to be something spectacular. It’s just...” he sighed. “This isn’t our fight.”

“Why?”

Roger sighed, thinking.

There were all sorts of conspiracy theories out there regarding the change in Captain America and Bucky, but only a few that got even close to the truth.

Some claimed that Captain America and Bucky are in suspended animation, like something out of the comic books. Another that they were really programmed as Nazis.

Hell, Roger’s even heard some guys claim that Captain America was an alien.

There’s only a few that he even bothers to take marginally seriously, one of which is that Captain Steven Rogers and James Buchan Barnes were deliberately killed, because they refused to participate in the end of the war. On the bad days, Roger could believe that.

He remembered the order being issued. All superheroes out of Berlin, to meet up with American and British Troops some five miles from Berlin and wait.

Some protested, some (mostly the German ones) disobeyed, but the majority did as they were told. Because when Captain America issues an order, even if you disagree with it, you follow it. You trust him to do what’s right. You trust him to know what’s best.

That night, Roger had climbed up to the hill and watch Berlin burn. It burnt for London, for Liverpool, For Coventry, for Birmingham, for Manchester, for Newcastle, For Paris, for Amsterdam, for Brussels, for Warsaw and possibly even for Pearl Harbour, Though Brian looked distinctly pained when the New Captain America (as they were all thinking of him then) tried to explain why this was necessary. Why the Russians had to go in first.  
Two days later, they entered Berlin. More a publicity stunt than anything else by that point, as the troops had taken the city the day before. Roger remembers Brian making some fuss about some heroes who vanished that day, but that isn’t what he remembers about VE day. Nor (though he would never admit this to Brian) is it being swung down for a kiss in a bombed out shelter because they can’t risk it in the street.

No, what he remembers is Fred Davis, in Bucky Barnes’s costume, sitting on the hill top the night before, staring out at the city that was still smouldering. The posture had being almost identical to his predecessor’s one, and Roger had being forced to acknowledge how much the young man had grown up in the last three months.

He had approached the young man, sitting down beside him. He hadn’t expected to be acknowledged, but Fred had spoken almost to himself.

“If I wasn’t in costume, I’d be down there helping.”

“So why aren’t you?” Roger asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Fred looked at him like he was insane. “Because he needs me to be here.” He jerked his head to where Naslund stood, staring out.

When he’d tried telling Brian about it, Brian had snorted and quoted Haig “My god did I send men to fight in this,” But Roger disagreed. Men like Naslund, like Steve Rogers, even like Union Jack saw only the good in the world, and in men. Even when confronted by the worst man was capable of, they still believed in humanity.

Men like him, like Nick Fury and like Fred, were necessary to make a world that they could believe in.

He looked at Fred and sighed.”It’s time for me to hang up the costume and join the fighting.” He said, softly. “And one day, it will be time for you too.”

Fred frowned, like he understood, even though he didn’t want to. He shook his head, biting down on his lip, then, in an act Roger was sure he would deny later, rushing forward and hugged him.

Surprised for a moment, Roger froze. Then he found his arms wrapped around Fred and hugging the young man against him.

“It will be alright.” He muttered.

He believed it would be too. Toro had finally reached the point where he could be civil to Fred when they were out of costume, and now that they were no longer forced to share a room things had improved dramatically.  Fred had proved that he had a right to be there to Jim and Namor, even if they still had their doubts about Naslund, and even Whizzer and Ms America weren’t too bad towards the boy.

It wasn’t like they were never going to see each other; the costumed community was small enough that they were bound to run into each other sooner or later.

Fred was strong, he knew where they’d be, how to contact them…

He hugged Fred tighter. “It will be alright!” He repeated, wishing it sounded less like a prayer.


End file.
